Destino
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Porque su destino era conocerse,tratarse y enamorarse.Porque ellas eran distintas,eran especiales.¡¿Pero quién demonios le había mandado a enamorarse de la mejor amiga de sus hermanas!, ahora debía descubrir la razón de que Yuzu y Karin pasaran tanto tiempo en Inglaterra, eso parecía difícil,pero Ichigo descubrirá que eso no es lo peor de lo que esta por venir. IxR,KxH,YxY,RxG,MxK
1. Prólogo

Prologo

.

.

.

Aquello era completamente absurdo, ridículo y por sobre todo era extraño. Los ojos chocolates se fijaron en el rostro de su hermana de cabellos negros y una risa escapaba de sus labios.

-¿_Qué es? _–pregunto bajo, intentando aguantar la risa que luchaba por escapársele, su hermana le indico que guardara silencio, no querían ser descubiertas.

-_Calla Momo –_ordeno a su lado su mejor amiga, las tres observaban divertidas aquella escena, Matsumoto Rangiku borracha a más no poder, intentando seducir a una planta.

Rukia sonrió ampliamente al verla caer dormida en el césped, saliendo de su escondite, detrás de ella salieron su hermana Momo y su amiga Ise Nanao.

-¿Qué era esto? –pregunto Nanao inclinándose para observar el rostro sonrojado de Matsumoto, mientras que Rukia se encogía de hombros.

-Yo que se –musito al ver llegar a las hermanas Kurosaki, Yuzu y Karin.

Desde hacía varios años que se conocían, habían llegado las cinco juntas a aquel internado en Inglaterra, el mejor en todo el mundo y allí habían encontrado a su otra amiga, Matsumoto Rangiku.

-¿Qué le paso? –pregunto Karin agachándose, tirando de las mejillas de Rangiku, quien lanzaba manotazos al aire adormilada.

Yuzu y Karin tenían en aquel momento catorce años, Rukia y Momo diecisiete, Nanao de veintitrés y Matsumoto de diecinueve. Todas ellas enviadas a Inglaterra por sus respectivas familias, por ser el colegio más prestigiado de todo el mundo y el más caro. Claro que Nanao solo asistía por ciertas razones que no le gustaba mencionar.

-Ni idea –hablo Rukia, una muchacha de largos cabellos negros, de ojos violáceos y piel de porcelana, era bajita y delgada, muy hermosa. De carácter fuerte y protector. Momo era de cabellos chocolates, ojos de igual color, bajita y de piel pálida. De carácter amable y llorón. Ambas pertenecientes a la familia Kuchiki, una de las familias más adineradas de todo Japón, las dos criadas como hermanas.

-No entiendo cómo podemos ser amigas de ella –señalo Nanao, una joven de cabello negro, alta y delgada, muy seria y estudiosa. Yuzu sonrió apenada.

-Es buena persona –defendió, parándose a un lado de su hermana. Yuzu y Karin, mellizas de carácter opuesto. Karin era fuerte, valiente y muy protectora, mientras que Yuzu era frágil, amable y en ocasiones sentimental.

-¿Y que se suponía que estaban haciendo ustedes en ese árbol? –pregunto Karin, fijando su vista en Rukia.

-Tuvimos que ir a sacar a Matsumoto del bar –con esa simple frase, las mellizas comprendieron. Ellas estaban ocultándose de los guardias de seguridad.

.

.

.

El día recién iniciaba y Matsumoto Rangiku sentía la cabeza dolerle a horrores y el ruido que parecía más bien un caos no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡Hagan silencio! –término por gritar, callando a Momo y Yuzu que discutían ruidosamente. Rukia la observo divertida desde el segundo piso del lugar, a su lado se asomo Karin burlona.

-¿Duele? –pregunto Nanao venenosa, sentada en las escaleras de caracol, con un libro en la mano izquierda y otros cuantos a sus pies.

La peli naranja asintió sobándose la cabeza, masajeando adolorida, solo a ella se le pudo ocurrir haber aceptado la invitación de Kana de ir al bar de la otra cuadra, a sabiendas de lo mucho que solía ella tomar.

-Es para que aprendas –hablo Karin, bajando las escaleras sin prisa alguna –Solo te esperábamos a ti –musito con diversión, el rostro de Rangiku parecía todo un poema y fue entonces cuando su pelinegra amiga de ojos violáceos le señalo las maletas de todas, preparadas ya en la puerta.

-Solo faltan las tuyas –anuncio Rukia sentándose a un lado de Nanao, quien le paso un grueso libro de tapas azules.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto en un bostezo, adormilada aun.

Karin soltó un larguísimo suspiro, en busca de la suficiente paciencia para no matar a su amiga.

-Te recuerdo que vamos a casa –dijo Yuzu amablemente, sonriendo dulce y adorable.

Y fue entonces que los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a la mente de Rangiku, recordó a Rukia mencionándole que su hermano ya había separado los boletos de avión, recordó a Kana incitándola a ir a festejar por su vuelta a casa y la negativa de Nanao a la invitación y recordó también a sus tres amigas, Nanao, Rukia y Momo, observándola molestas desde la cima de un gran árbol.

-Es cierto –musito –Vacaciones –celebro animada, olvidando por un segundo su punzante dolor de cabeza. Las miradas asesinas que enviaron sus amigas provocaron que Rangiku las observara confusa, mientras que Nanao inmediatamente escapaba del lugar jalando a Rukia consigo y esta a Karin, quedando solo ella, Momo y Yuzu.

-¿Me ayudan? –de inmediato, Momo se disculpo, saliendo tras su hermana y Yuzu salió tras de ella.

-Fue tu culpa –escucho la voz de Nanao desde los pasillos.

.

.

.

Karakura, una ciudad tranquila y hermosa, pacífica y pintoresca.

-¿Cuándo llegan? –pregunto un joven de cabellos naranjas, ojos avellanas, bien formado, alto y extremadamente guapo, su nombre, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Creo que si mal no recuerdo, tus hermanas llegan mañana –contesto su padre, Kurosaki Isshin, sonriendo animado. –Ya tengo ganas de verlas, han pasado cinco años ya –lloriqueo.

Ichigo frunció el ceño molesto, si mal no recordaba, había sido idea suya enviarlas a ese internado en Inglaterra.

-Claro, si fue tu idea enviarlas a Inglaterra –musito cansado, estirándose en el sillón de su casa, mientras escuchaba todo lo que su padre le decía.

-Fue para mantenerlas seguras –exclamo serio –Todos nosotros lo hicimos por eso –dijo frunciendo el ceño, recordando que la pequeña hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya, también estaba ahí.

-Como sea, el caso es que por fin las veré de nuevo –sonrió, recordando a sus hermanas, Yuzu y Karin.

.

.

.

-¡Karakura! –musito una alegre Momo, emocionada de volver a casa. Rukia se mantenía seria, leyendo un libro a un lado de Nanao, Matsumoto parecía alegre, bailoteando por todo el aeropuerto, Karin se encontraba sentada al otro lado de Rukia, curiosa de lo que ella hacía y Yuzu cosía un peluche, perteneciente a Momo.

Los ojos azules de Rangiku observaron con extrañeza la falta de ánimo en sus amigas, Rukia elevo la vista al sentir como la peli naranja le arrebataba el libro de entre las manos y escucho la queja emitida por Nanao al ser víctima del mismo suceso.

-¡Devuélvemelo! –siseo Ise molesta, extendiendo su mano izquierda, intentando no cometer homicidio.

Rangiku negó con la cabeza varias veces, mostrando los libros y poniéndolos lejos de su alcance.

-Te comportas como una niña, Ran-chan –puntualizo Yuzu sonriendo tenebrosa –Dáselos.

-¡No! –Exclamo con firmeza –Vamos a casa y ellas ni por asomo se emocionan…

Rukia apoyo su barbilla en su mano, observando aburrida las niñerías de Rangiku. Karin apoyo a su vez toda la espalda en la banca, esperando la hora en la que su amiga dejara esas actitudes.

-Nosotras no estamos igual de emocionadas que tu, por el simple hecho de que a nosotras si nos darán quehaceres a nuestro regreso –dijo Nanao, señalando a Rukia y luego a sí misma.

Matsumoto hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que pasa es que ustedes son aburridas…

-Yo más bien creo que no compartimos la misma diversión –señalo Rukia –Mi libro –pronuncio extendiendo su mano, frunciendo el ceño, Rangiku se lo entrego resignada, dejándose caer en la banca enojada.

-Aburridas –dijo de nuevo, fastidiando a Nanao.

-No somos aburridas, lo que pasa es que tú estás loca –dijo seria, escuchando como anunciaban la salida de su vuelo.

-Me toco contigo –musito Karin, sonriendo a Rukia.

-A casa –suspiro la Kuchiki, sin ganas de llegar, al menos no con la situación que había en su casa. –No quiero…

.

.

.

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 1: De vuelta a Karakura

Capitulo 1

De vuelta a Karakura

.

.

.

Kuchiki Rukia reprimió una mueca de desagrado, sus pies caminaron unos cuantos pasos lejos de Karin y Yuzu y su voz sonó ahogada, ligeramente malhumorada.

-_¿Ya estás aquí? _–pregunto la voz al otro lado de la línea, al escucharla Rukia solo pudo atinar a ejercer fuerza sobre el aparato, intentando sonar calmada y serena.

-Si, Nii-sama –Rukia soltó un largo suspiro, recargando su espalda en un pilar de concreto del aeropuerto de Karakura, el ir y venir de la gente la ayudo a relajarse y la voz de Kuchiki Byakuya volvió a escucharse.

-_Entonces no tardes en llegar a casa _–dicho esto, Byakuya corto la llamada, dejando a Rukia parada con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

-Detesto esto –musito con veneno, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre impregnado en su boca. Tras ella logro escuchar a Matsumoto celebrar el hecho de estar de vuelta, mientras que Nanao intentaba silenciarla. Rukia se limpio las lágrimas, preparándose mentalmente para su regreso a la mansión Kuchiki y forzando una sonrisa, regreso al lugar donde estaban sus amigas.

-Bueno pues, yo me tengo que marchar –anuncio sonriendo, tomando sus maletas y observando a Momo que hacía lo mismo. -¿Me cuidas esto? –pregunto a Karin, entregándole su celular para poder tomar una de sus cosas. Karin asintió, tomándolo con cuidado entre sus manos.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se quejo Rangiku poniendo una mirada enojada –Pero íbamos a ir a celebrar –dijo haciendo un puchero. Rukia sonrío apenada.

-Lo lamento, pero en serio me tengo que ir, de verdad –aquello último lo dijo en un tono desanimado, provocando en Karin curiosidad. –Nos vemos después, chicas –se despidió con la mano, sonriendo ampliamente. Momo les sonrío alegre.

-Adiosín –se despidió, siguiendo a Rukia de cerca, Nanao frunció el ceño.

-¿No creen que Rukia ha estado actuando distinto desde hace algunos días? –pregunto Karin, llamando la atención de Nanao, olvidando que aun traía el aparato consigo.

-Así que también lo notaste –musito acomodándose los anteojos. Karin asintió un par de veces.

-Desde que su hermano la llamo para decirle lo del avión o desde un poco antes –recordó con seriedad.

En otra parte Rukia suspiraba cansada, observando con furia contenida el lugar. Momo le palmeo el hombro, intentando calmarla.

-No te enojes –calmo la castaña nerviosa, no le gustaba ver a su hermana enfadada.

-¡Como no quieres que me enoje! –gruño, caminando por la calle con rapidez, sin detenerse por nada, olvidando casi que llevaba las maletas en las manos. Momo la observo alejarse, sintiéndose mal por ella, Rukia no era capaz de sobrellevar su situación aún.

-¿Se fue? –escucho la voz de Karin tras ella, observando también a Rukia en la lejanía.

-Es mejor dejarla sola, sabe perfectamente bien como llegar a la mansión –explico Momo, observando el rostro de su amiga.

-Tal vez no deba preguntar, pero ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –los ojos de Momo se entrecerraron ligeramente, frunciendo mucho el ceño.

-No creo que deba mencionarlo sin su consentimiento –dijo, observando cómo Karin asentía con la cabeza comprensivamente.

-Tienes razón –suspiro la joven –Yo me voy ya, me esperan en casa –sonrió la pelinegra, escuchando la voz de Yuzu despidiéndose de las demás.

-Sí, tan solo hay que apoyar a Rukia –le dijo, despidiéndose con la mano y siguiendo el camino que Rukia había recorrido recientemente.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Yuzu parpadeo confundida, observando su casa llena de sus flores favoritas y en la puerta un enorme letrero que decía "Bienvenidas" en letras muy grandes y llamativas, debajo del letrero, pegado, había una nota.

"_Bienvenidas a casa, puede que cuando lleguen no estemos, así que bienvenidas y espérenos._

_Atte: Su padre."_

Karin leyó la nota en voz alta, soltando un largo suspiro. Sus pasos se dirigieron al interior del lugar, encontrándose con un chico de cabellos naranjas, ojos avellanas, alto, bien formado y delgado, quien bajaba las escaleras con un jugo en la mano.

-¿Ichi-nii? –musito confusa, mientras que Ichigo las observaba sorprendido.

Karin era alta, de largos cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta alta, delgada, de piel muy blanca y ojos entre grises y negros, bastante hermosa. Yuzu por su parte era un tanto más bajita, de cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color, de cabellos largos, delgada y piel pálida, muy hermosa.

-Sí que cambiaron –sonrió Ichigo divertido al ver la expresión de Karin, quien soltó una risa.

-¿Y tú no? –se burlo, mientras que ambas se acercaban a darle un abrazo. Ichigo les revolvió el cabello, como cuando ambas eran pequeñas.

-Muy cierto –musito divertido, escuchando detrás pasos.

-Ichigo –un joven de cabellos blanquecinos apareció detrás de el, de ojos color turquesa y no muy alto, bien formado y extremadamente guapo –Ya me tengo que ir –sus ojos se posaron en Karin y en Yuzu -¿Interrumpo?

-No Toushiro –Ichigo se volvió hacia su amigo –El es Hitsugaya Toushiro y ellas son mis hermanas Yuzu y Karin –presentó señalándolos de uno en uno.

-Mucho gusto –dijeron los tres a unisonó, dando una ligera reverencia.

-Bueno, yo me marcho, mi hermana acaba de regresar –musito soltando un suspiro -¡Renji! –grito Hitsugaya, provocando que un joven pelirrojo bajara apresurado las escaleras.

-Ya llegaron –jadeo en busca de aire –Hola, Karin y Yuzu –saludo animado, mientras abría la puerta y salía en una carrera.

-Nos vemos luego –pronuncio Hitsugaya pasando por un lado de Karin, los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y Karin sintió su corazón palpitar acelerado. _¿Pero qué...?_

.

.

.

Kuchiki Rukia se sentó con elegancia en el sillón, observando iracunda a su hermano mayor, Kuchiki Byakuya, a su lado Hinamori Momo se mantenía seria y derecha, esperando a que Byakuya dijera algo.

-Llegaste media hora tarde –hablo con voz fría -¿A qué se debió?

Rukia apretó las manos en puños, furiosa. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco y hablo lo mas inexpresivamente que pudo.

-Me vine caminando –dijo, observando como la mirada de Byakuya la observaba fulminante y ligeramente desesperado.

-No preguntare porque, me voy –gruño, dejando a Momo y Rukia solas en la sala, la pelinegra soltó un largo suspiro.

-Quisiera poder haberme quedado en Inglaterra –suspiro cansada, echando para atrás un mechón de largo cabello negro y sintiendo la usual opresión en el pecho que le decía que para Kuchiki Byakuya sería más fácil si ella no existiera en su vida.

-Vamos Rukia, algo bueno tiene que salir de estar de vuelta en Karakura –hablo una voz que reconocería aun después de miles de años.

-¡Shiro-chan! –exclamo Momo animada, sonriéndole ampliamente, mientras que Rukia le miraba desde su posición en el sillón y le saludaba con un ademan.

-Hola Toushiro –saludo aburrida, sintiendo un tirón que la hizo sentarse correctamente en el sillón, quedando de frente a su hermano, Toushiro.

-Vaya, eres más guapo de lo que pude imaginarme –alago Rukia divertida, mientras que el joven revolvía su cabello.

-Y tu más hermosa –contraataco. Rukia divertida choco palmas con él, sintiendo una mirada sobre ella desde el pasillo que daba al jardín.

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, sonreía burlista desde donde se encontraba, meciendo sus piernas de un lado para otro.

-Bienvenida, Rukia –musito de manera despectiva, pero al mismo tiempo cariñosa, seria mentira si Yukio dijese que no quería a Rukia, pero su pasatiempo predilecto era molestar a su amiga de la infancia de diferentes maneras.

-Hola a ti también, Yu-chan –saludo la joven –Y a ti Renji, no te escondas –musito, provocando que el joven se apareciera en la sala, sonriendo avergonzado.

-Hola Rukia –saludo ligeramente sonrojado de la pena, mientras que la pelinegra se levantaba de su lugar, acomodándose la blusa blanca que traía puesta. Hitsugaya la observo fijamente, mientras ella se limitaba a buscar algo en sus bolsillos, algo así como un pequeño objeto al que solía decirle varias palabras de inconformidad cuando hablaba con su hermano, así es, ella buscaba su celular.

-Vaya, creo que lo perdí –musito con extrañeza, revolviendo su equipaje, sin encontrarlo.

-Tal vez alguna de ellas se lo quedo –sugirió Momo.

-¡Ah! –Exclamo recordando –Creo que fue Karin –sonrió, bueno ni modo, ya iría a buscar a la pequeña pelinegra luego.

.

.

.

Matsumoto Rangiku trago saliva grueso al observar a su tía Unohana Retsu, parada con un extraño papel entre sus manos, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Eres un desastre –soltó Unohana molesta -¿Sabes qué es esto? –pregunto mostrándole el papel que llevaba rato entre sus delgadas manos, Matsumoto negó con la cabeza un tanto nerviosa, estaba mintiendo, claro que lo sabia –Los gastos de tu tarjeta de crédito –gruño –No entiendo en realidad como es que alguien puede beber tanto alcohol…

Rangiku busco alguna manera de salir de aquel embrollo, pero nada llegaba a su mente que fuera lo suficientemente creíble como para engañar a Unohana Retsu, quien continuaba mirándola seriamente.

-Pues…

-Nada de mentiras, también llegaron los reportes de conducta que tienes, ¿mezclas a tus amigas en ellos?, ¿Sabias tu que puedes meter en muchos problemas a Kuchiki Rukia? –pregunto furiosa, dejándose caer cansada en una silla, mientras que Matsumoto comenzaba a sentirse un tanto culpable.

-No…

-Tienes que ser más consciente –musito con calma, observando con cariño a su peli naranja sobrina. –Por lo pronto me conformo con que estés de vuelta –sonrió, sintiendo de pronto los brazos de Matsumoto rodearla animada.

-Que cariñosa, Ran-chan –hablo una voz serena, pasiva, detrás de ella, sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en Izuru Kira.

-¡Kira! –salto Matsumoto de la emoción, abalanzándose sobre Kira para abrazarlo. El joven rubio pestañeo con desdén al estar siendo casi asfixiado por su mejor amiga.

-Muero –fue lo único que dijo antes de que la peli naranja se separara de él, divertida.

-No seas exagerado –musito palmeando la espalda del ahora adolorido rubio, dejándolo estampado en el piso con una mueca de dolor.

-Si serás…-susurro desde el suelo.

.

.

.

-¡Estas de vuelta, mi hermosa y adorada hermana! –chillo una eufórica Lisa, estrujando a Ise Nanao con fuerza, zarandeándola de un lado para otro, provocándole un ligero mareo y desacomodo de sus lentes.

-Si, sí, estoy de vuelta –dijo intentando zafarse, repentinamente se sintió bastante mareada, Lisa no media su fuerza.

-Tan linda como siempre –chillo emocionada, restregando su cara con la de ella, como si se tratase de un gato. Nanao, fastidiada ya, pellizco el brazo de su hermana, quien al instante la soltó. –Pero que agresiva –dijo en un puchero, mientras que la pelinegra se reacomodaba los anteojos.

-Que efusiva –contraataco sentándose en la cama de su no cambiada habitación, Lisa por su parte acomodaba las cosas de Nanao en donde debían de ir.

-Ahora dime, ¿Cómo te fue?

Nanao elevo su vista de aquel libro, fijándola en su hermana.

-Rukia es una chica muy tranquila –fue lo único que dijo –Responsable y madura –finalizo la frase, quitándose los lentes.

-Me alegro, Miyako estará contenta de saberlo –sonrío Lisa –La pequeña Kuchiki Rukia ha crecido bien –Lisa miro entonces una fotografía que tenia Nanao sobre el buro, en la que aparecía una pequeña niña de grandes ojos violáceos, de cabellos negros en brazos de una mujer a la que no se le distinguía la cara del todo y a su lado, Nanao sonreía ampliamente, tomada de la mano de aquella mujer.

-Supongo…-Nanao observo entonces, la otra fotografía, en la aparecía ella con Kuchiki Rukia siendo abrazada por Yuzu y Karin, aun recordaba ese día, un día de hace tres años, en un parque de diversiones.

Sus pensamientos solo iban y venían en como estaría yendo a Rukia con su hermano Byakuya, sabía que tal vez, no del todo bien.

.

.

.

Continuara…..

.

.

.

¡Por fin acabe el capitulo!~

Espero les haya gustado, y espero no haber tardado mucho en publicarlo, en fin.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me mandaron review, se los agradezco mucho.

Espero estén todos bien.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato.


	3. Chapter 2: Encuentros inesperados

Capitulo 2

Encuentros inesperados

.

.

.

Aquella mañana era un tanto fresca, el viento soplaba trayendo consigo el aroma de las flores de aquel jardín, meciendo su cabello. Rukia parpadeo de nuevo, observando entretenida a un par de niños jugar en el parque, a pesar de ser algo temprano, mucha gente paseaba.

La joven Kuchiki no podía dejar de pensar en las indiferentes miradas de Kuchiki Byakuya, en las toscas maneras en que solía tratarla, en ocasiones pensaba que estaría mejor sola, dado que no habría mucha diferencia, siempre se había sentido sola, muy sola.

-Buenos días –escucho la voz de Ise Nanao tras ella, quien se había detenido al ver a Rukia sentada en una banca bajo un árbol, sola, como siempre.

Rukia elevo su vista, sonriendo casi de inmediato.

-Nanao –dijo a manera de saludo, fingiendo alegría.

-¿Te pasa algo malo? –se atrevió a preguntar, en ciertas ocasiones había logrado que Rukia confiara en ella logrando que le confesara el cómo se sentía, pero eso era muy poco probable tratándose de cosas sobre su familia.

-No, nada en realidad –contesto, mientras observaba a su amiga sentarse a su lado, cerrando el libro que traía entre sus manos.

-Supongo que tienes tus razones para evitar decírmelo –pronuncio Nanao cautelosa, mientras que Rukia soltaba un suspiro con desgane.

-No es eso, es solo que no me gusta recordarlo y prefiero evitar hacerlo –explico recargando la espalda en el banca y echando la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente. Nanao asintió comprensivamente, eso tenía lógica.

-Bueno, pues espero resuelvas lo que te trae mal –sonrío acomodándose los anteojos –Yo me voy –dijo despidiéndose con la mano, mientras que Rukia suspiraba, considerando la idea de ir a recoger su celular.

-Hasta luego –musito Rukia, levantándose de su asiento. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Karin, a diferencia de su pequeña amiga, ella si sabía en donde vivía.

-¿A dónde vas? –escucho la voz nada usual de Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, quien se encontraba recargado en la salida del parque, con su videojuego entre las manos.

-Yu-chan –musito Rukia alegre, sonriendo maliciosa –Quiero que me hagas un favor –Yukio ladeo la cabeza confundido al notar la extraña y para nada reconfortante sonrisa de su amiga, mientras asentía afirmativamente no del todo convencido.

.

.

.

Kuchiki Rukia observo indecisa el timbre de la mansión Kurosaki, debatiéndose repentinamente de si debía hacerlo sonar o regresar en otra ocasión.

-¡Tócalo ya, simplemente! –gruño Yukio a su lado, tocando el timbre ante la mirada fúnebre que Rukia le envió. Antes de que pudiera reprocharle nada, un hombre salió a su encuentro, uno bastante animado y alegre.

-¿Qué se te ofrece querida? –pregunto Kurosaki Isshin feliz de la vida, con una marca rojiza en su cara y uno que otro moretón. Rukia rio nerviosa y Yukio parpadeo confundido.

-Yo solo venía a ver si Kurosaki Karin se encontraba en casa…-los ojos de Isshin brillaron emocionados, mientras se acercaba hasta Rukia para jalar su mano y hacerla pasar a su hogar. Rukia confundida sintió como Isshin la soltaba, mientras le decía que esperara un poco, Rukia parpadeo, sin entender a que se debía aquella reacción.

-¿Quién eres? –una voz masculina la sobresalto, provocándole un casi paro cardiaco. Yukio tras ella le palmeo la espalda.

Rukia observo a aquel joven, que tenía una apariencia muy similar a la de Karin, sobre todo por su semblante y su ceño fruncido. Cuando estuvo a punto de contestar nada, los brazos delgados de Yuzu la rodearon en un asfixiante abrazo.

-¡Rukia! –exclamo la castaña muy feliz, separándose de la aturdida pelinegra. -¿Por qué no nos llamaste cuando llegaste ayer a tu casa?, Ran-chan me pregunto por ti…

Rukia rio un tanto nerviosa, sintiendo aun la penetrante mirada avellana de Kurosaki Ichigo sobre ella.

-¿Quién eres? –repitió Ichigo molesto al sentir que la pelinegra lo había ignorado, mientras que Yuzu tomaba su mano delicadamente.

-Ella es Kuchiki Rukia –hablo Karin desde las escaleras, vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa amarilla de manga corta, sonriéndole ampliamente a la joven. –Ella es una de nuestras mejores amigas…

-Hola Karin –saludo la menor de los Kuchiki, extendiendo su mano hacia Karin, quien divertida dejo el aparato en su mano.

-Que descuidada eres, Rukia –dijo terminando de bajar las escaleras, quedando frente a frente. -¿Problemas de nuevo? –pregunto algo preocupada. La pelinegra asintió desanimada, fingiendo que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Pero no hay problema, todo se puede solucionar…creo –suspiro –Bueno, yo solo venia por mi celular y a ver cómo estaban ustedes –sonrío un tanto más animada –Hasta pronto –se despidió con una ligera reverencia de Isshin, quien sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar? –pregunto el padre de los Kurosaki de pronto, señalando la mesa ya servida y acomodada.

La joven parpadeo y observo a Yukio dudosa, preguntándole con la mirada si estaría bien aceptar la invitación, por un lado no quería ser inoportuna, pero la cierta opresión de pensar que tendría que desayunar con Byakuya no la animaba a rechazar.

-¡Si quédate! –saltó Yuzu animada, acercándose hasta ella feliz. La joven siguió observando al rubio que termino por suspirar derrotado. Mala hora en la que no pudiera negarle nada a su hermana.

-No perdemos nada, hoy tu hermano desayuna tarde –dijo tranquilizándola e invitándola a aceptar. Rukia entonces volvió el rostro hacia el padre de sus amigas, regalándole una sonrisa muy amplia.

-Supongo que está bien, si no es mucha molestia.

-No es ninguna molestia, mucho menos tratándose de una amiga de mis hijas –musito Isshin acomodando otras dos sillas en la mesa, junto con otros dos platos.

Karin se paro junto a ella, notando que su hermanito no dejaba de observar analíticamente a Rukia, una risita escapo de sus labios.

-Vaya vaya –soltó a la nada, captando la atención de Rukia que hasta entonces había estado haciendo la presentación de Yukio a los Kurosaki y la suya propia. Ichigo pareció también notar la mirada pícara de Karin, causándole un sonrojo que logro disimular.

-No es lo que parece –se defendió, sentándose sin pensarlo a un lado de Rukia.

.

.

.

Hinamori Momo se estiro completamente, sentía las piernas adoloridas y atrofiadas y la espalda erguida tanto que hasta dolor le causaba.

-Como duele –se quejo mientras esperaba a Hitsugaya fuera de los salones de entrenamiento, sentándose en el suelo de mosaicos café obscuro.

Sus ojos color chocolate divisaron a lo lejos a Matsumoto, ¿Qué haría ella ahí?, esa pregunta rondaba su mente con suma curiosidad, hasta que la peli naranja la vio sentada en las frías baldosas fuera de la sala de entrenamiento de artes marciales y una enorme y maliciosa sonrisa curvo los labios de Rangiku, causándole una mala espina a Momo.

-¡Hola!-saludo la mayor con mucho ánimo y a decir verdad eso no le estaba gustando, su mirada azul reflejaba un aire travieso y a juzgar por su personalidad, Hinamori Momo no creía estarse equivocando del todo.

-Hola –aquella sonrisa adorable causo en Matsumoto una reacción bastante propia en ella, saltando a abrazar a la pobre castaña que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

La peli naranja se alejo de ella. Los ojos azules de Matsumoto observaron de arriba abajo a Momo, su vestimenta deportiva la hizo enarcar una ceja dudosa, el pants de licra negro, la blusa rosa pálido de manga corta y las zapatillas de ballet le indicaban que tal vez ella había iniciado a ir a clases de danza.

-¿Y esas ropas? –pregunto sin más, jalando ligeramente la parte de abajo del pants. Momo se observo y sonrío apenada.

-¿Nunca te lo dije? –Pregunto extrañada, ante la negación por parte de Rangiku, Momo soltó un ligero suspiro –Estoy segura de haberlo hecho, pero bueno. Soy una bailarina de ballet –término por decir, ante la mueca de asombro en el rostro de Rangiku.

-¿De verdad? –exclamo sentándose frente a ella, poniendo exagerada atención. -¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde siempre, incluso en Inglaterra era lo que hacía en mis ratos libres. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta? –pregunto confusa, ella estaba bastante segura de haber invitado a Rangiku a una de las tantas competencias a las que había asistido.

La otra negó sin reparos.

-Bueno, de todos modos ya lo sabes – dijo recargando su espalda, la sentía horrorosamente tensa y las piernas ni se diga. Estaba segura de que no podría agacharse por un buen tiempo, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose a su lado provoco que Momo dirigiera su mirada a ese lugar, observando como Hitsugaya salía con la misma mueca adolorida.

-Que infierno –musito fijándose en la joven que acompañaba a la castaña, enarcando una ceja, sus ojos turquesas observaron interrogantes a su hermana.

-Es una amiga, ella es Matsumoto Rangiku –presento, mientras la oji azul se levantaba apresurada –El es mi hermano Hitsugaya Toushiro. –él peliblanco hizo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, mientras detrás de el Izuru Kira salía sobándose el hombro izquierdo.

-Hey, Ran –saludo sonriente, mientras Hitsugaya le estiraba una mano a Momo para ayudarla a levantarse -¿Quién es ella, Toushiro?

-Es mi hermana Hinamori Momo –presento de nuevo, mientras ella se sacudía el pants –El es Izuru Kira.

Momo le extendió una mano, mientras el joven un tanto sonrojado la aceptaba nerviosamente.

-Un placer –musito, mientras escuchaba el sonido de su celular. –Es Byakuya Nii-sama, dice que ya nos demoramos en salir –leyó un poco enojada, mientras su hermano suspiraba.

-Como Rukia no fue a desayunar, ha estado de mal humor –comento Toushiro mientras se alejaba caminando en dirección a la salida.

-Qué bonita –susurro Kira, viendo como Momo se alejaba riendo junto a Hitsugaya que parecía bastante cansado. Matsumoto sonrío de medio lado, acercándose a Kira.

-¿Te ha gustado, mi amiga? –pregunto burlona a su oído, mientras el joven sobre saltado negaba haber dicho cualquier cosa, ante la mirada acusadora de Rangiku.

-No te queda mentir –soltó, riendo a carcajadas.

.

.

.

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna camino despacio un tanto mal humorado, en sus pensamientos solo giraba la cara sonriente de Rukia pidiéndole como favor que acompañara a esa chiquilla de cabellos castaños al súper mercado a comprar varias cosas que hacían falta. ¿Por qué yo?, se pregunto por decima vez, escuchando detrás de él los pasos tímidos de Kurosaki Yuzu.

-¿Por qué tan lenta? –pregunto sin darse cuenta en voz alta, sobre saltando a la menor de los Kurosaki, quien enojada, camino hasta quedar a su lado.

-No es de tu incumbencia a qué velocidad camine –respondió cruzándose de brazos, ignorando olímpicamente a su acompañante.

Yukio soltó un suspiro en busca de paciencia. Ya buscaría la manera de asesinar a Rukia, aunque debía admitir que él se tenía bien merecido el hecho de que Rukia buscara distintas maneras de molestarlo, después de todo el lo hacía con bastante frecuencia.

Yuzu por su parte soltó una maldición mental en contra de su mejor amiga, ¿Por qué rayos la había enviado con Yukio si ella misma podía haberla acompañado?, pero su mirada cansada y su rostro fingidamente alegre, le recordó que tal vez preferiría descansar en su casa que en la mansión Kuchiki y que de estarlo haciendo, no querría salir a nada.

Y precisamente en aquel instante, ambos chicos maldijeron su suerte. Rukia no tenía nada que ver, eran justamente ellos los culpables de las peticiones de la pelinegra dado que ninguno era capaz de negarle nada a Kuchiki Rukia, sabrá Dios porque. Tan solo hacía falta que mencionara la palabra "favor" y sonriera amable, para que no pudiesen negarse.

-Maldita sea mi suerte –murmuraron a unisonó, sin notar que el otro lo había hecho.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo volvió a bostezar, llevaba cerca de media hora escuchando a su hermana hablar sobre lo que se le había olvidado en Inglaterra con Kuchiki Rukia, aunque esta última parecía más bien perdida en sus pensamientos, solo asintiendo de vez en cuando a lo que Karin le decía.

-¿Te gusta Gin? –pregunto Karin de pronto, con una mirada traviesa. Ichigo entonces negó un poco con la cabeza, no creía que aquella muchacha estuviera tan extraviada en sus pensamientos como para caer en una broma de aquella magnitud, pero Karin que conociéndola mejor, sabía lo que ella contestaría.

-Si, si –repuso ella en un tono descuidado, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos al procesar mejor la pregunta -¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?! ¡NO! –chillo sonrojada de la vergüenza, fulminando a Karin con la mirada.

-Hay Rukia –río con ganas –Ya me lo imaginaba, ¿En qué piensas? –la menor de los Kuchiki se llevo una mano al rostro, ignorando de nuevo el hecho de que Ichigo estaba sentado en la mesa aun.

-En nada que importe –suspiro, mientras Karin fruncía el ceño molesta, sabía de sobra que ella no estaba bien, inclusive desde antes de dejar Inglaterra.

-No tienes que mentirme, sé que no has estado bien –contradijo, mientras que Rukia asentía ligeramente con la cabeza, ocultando las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

-No es nada, ayer lo hable con Toushiro, el me dijo que todo estaría bien, así que le creo –una sonrisa adorno su cara, mientras que Ichigo procesaba la información.

-¿Hitsugaya Toushiro? –pregunto haciendo notar su presencia, ante una avergonzada Rukia. Había estado a punto de llorar frente a un perfecto desconocido.

-S-sí –respondió luego de algunos segundos –Es mi hermano –agrego

-Así que eres tu –comento más para sí –Con razón sabía que tu nombre me sonaba de algo, la hermana menor del estirado de Byakuya. –musito ante la mirada horrorizada de Karin.

Rukia estuvo a punto de reír, pero se contuvo.

-De favor te pido que no llames así a mi hermano, no es algo que te pueda permitir –dijo seriamente, aunque Ichigo tenía razón respecto a que su hermano era muy estirado, no podía dejar ver a los demás que también ella opinaba lo mismo, Ichigo a su vez frunció el ceño.

-De permitir nada, estás en mi casa, mocosa –gruño enfadado, mientras la pelinegra se levantaba del sillón encarando al joven.

-Será tu casa, pero estás hablando mal de mi hermano en mi cara –espetó al borde de perder la paciencia. –Además, tu y yo tenemos la misma edad, descerebrado –aquello estuvo a punto de hacer reír a Karin, quien miraba la cómica escena divertida.

-¡Tu maldita enana…! –siseo levantándose de la silla, quedando frente a frente con la Kuchiki.

-Kilometro parado –soltó

-Plana –se burlo, provocando un sonrojo en la joven que se tapo instintivamente.

-¡Idiota! –chillo furiosa

-Mimada…

-Tarado –muy bien, Karin no podía creer lo que sus ojos y oídos escuchaban. Su hermano acababa de encontrar con quien discutir y Rukia acababa de encontrar con que desquitarse.

-Parece que se llevan muy bien –comento Isshin observando a su hijo, hacía mucho que no veía ese brillo especial en los ojos avellanas de Ichigo, aunque fuera solo para discutir, pero tal parecía que aquel encuentro inesperado le sería de ayuda a su hijo para olvidar aquella tragedia.

-¡TU! –aquel grito a unisonó llamo la atención de ambos Kurosaki, cayendo en la cuenta de que Rukia tenía las manos en las caderas en pose de regaño e Ichigo la observaba con los brazos cruzados. -¡CONTIGO NO SE PUEDE, HUM! –de nuevo al mismo tiempo, y ahora ambos veían en direcciones opuestas de brazos cruzados, bastante enfadados.

-Esto será divertido –musito Karin por lo bajo. Le alegraba saber que por lo menos Rukia ya no cargaba con ese semblante sombrío e Ichigo ya parecía interesado en otra cosa, sin saber que en realidad, algo más estaba por surgir…

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

¡Por fin acabe el capitulo!~

Espero les haya gustado, y espero no haber tardado mucho en publicarlo, en fin.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me mandaron review, se los agradezco mucho.

Por cierto, respondiendo a tu review" ichiruki", las parejas que pondré son Hitsukarin, Ichiruki, Yukio y Yuzu, Rangiku y Gin, Momo y Kira, Nanao y Kyoraku, entre otras que surgirán después.

Saorii28: Te prometo que cuando tenga tiempo visitare tu foro, inclusive cumpliré con algún reto, gracias por comentar.

Espero estén todos bien.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato.


	4. Chapter 3: El parque de diversiones

Capitulo 3

El parque de diversiones

.

.

.

Rukia se recostó en su cama un tanto cansada, el regaño que Kuchiki Byakuya le había dado por no ir a sus respectivas clases aun taladraba en sus oídos molestamente.

-Es un exagerado –soltó al viento, escuchando como la puerta de su habitación se abría sin el mas mínimo atisbo de sigilo. Y el único ruidoso en aquella mansión, era Abarai Renji.

-¿Qué pasa, Renji? –pregunto sin levantarse, escuchando la estruendosa carcajada del pelirrojo. Sus ojos violáceos lo observaron fijamente, mientras sentía el fuerte estirón que Hitsugaya Toushiro le dio para sentarla correctamente en la cama. -¿Qué se traen? –pregunto un poco desconfiada, mientras escuchaba los chillidos de Momo en la otra habitación.

-¡Estate quieta! –aquel grito fue proveniente de Yukio, que por alguna razón que Rukia desconocía, forcejeaba con Momo.

-No sucederá nada malo –musito Ichimaru Gin alegremente, a la vez que se acercaba a ella peligrosamente con un pañuelo en la mano, por otro lado pudo notar a Hitsugaya con un costal y a Yukio pasando frente a su puerta con una desmayada Momo dentro de otro costal.

-¿Pero qué…? –chillo cuando sintió a Renji aprisionar sus brazos y a Hitsugaya sus piernas, mientras luchaba por zafarse, cosa que casi logra, Gin rápidamente tapa su boca y nariz con aquel trapo bañada en aquella sustancia tan extraña, lo último que pudo ver fue a ese maldito de Gin chocando palmas con Renji y Toushiro, hasta que todo se volvió completamente negro.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo maldijo de nuevo a ese tonto del cuatro ojos, mientras que desde atrás lo miraba hablar animadamente con sus dos pequeñas hermanas y a su lado aquella extraña mujer de cabellos naranjas y ojos azules, sonreía de una manera bastante extraña caminando a un lado de otro extraño chico rubio.

Pero ¿Quién demonios lo mandaba a caer en el chantaje de Ishida Uryuu?, solo a él le pasaban esas cosas y peor aún, sus hermanas habían participado de lo mas contentas, alegando que eso sería de utilidad para poder ver a sus amigas.

-_¿Utilidad? _–gruño por lo bajo, bastante enfadado, captando la atención de Matsumoto Rangiku, que hasta el momento había permanecido callada, cosa que en verdad desconcertaba a Yuzu y Karin.

-Pareces molesto –comento la mujer mirándolo con aires de diversión, una diversión que a Ichigo le pareció un tanto macabra. Antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, un grito animado por parte de Yuzu saludando a alguien llamó su atención.

Esperaba que no fuera aquella enana del demonio hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya, pero sintió una extraña decepción al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una alta mujer de gafas y cabellos negros, quien al ver a Rangiku, solo atino a fulminarla con la mirada.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Sigues aun enfadada por lo de Inglaterra? –pregunto burlona, mientras que repentinamente recordó algo. –Por cierto, ¿Qué hacían ustedes tres arriba de aquel árbol? –ante la pregunta, Ise Nanao mascullo una que otra palabrota en su contra, hasta que una idea cruzó su mente.

-¡Oh!, ¿Te refieres a aquel que estabas intentando seducir o a aquel del que te caíste por borracha hace dos meses? –pregunto, mientras que la piel de Rangiku se tornaba rojiza como la de un tomate.

-E-es-o e-es… –intento excusarse, observando suplicante a las hermanas Kurosaki, quienes sonreían divertidas.

-Esa fue una escena realmente cómica –recordó Yuzu intentando contener las carcajadas, mientras que Karin a su vez asentía.

-¡Le diré a Rukia! –amenazo molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ella está igual de enfadada –pronuncio Karin divertida, divisando a lo lejos el lugar al que se dirigían y por el cual habían armado todo aquel plan de chantaje a Ichigo junto a Ishida, "El parque de diversiones más grande de Karakura"

-¡Llegamos! –exclamo Yuzu feliz de la vida, abrazándose de pronto a su hermano. Fue entonces cuando escucharon unas cuantas exclamaciones furiosas seguidas de golpes y más exclamaciones adoloridas.

-¡SUELTÁME! –grito Kuchiki Rukia intentando zafarse de Renji, quien la cargaba como si fuera un costal de papas.

-¡NO SOY UN COSTAL! –aquel grito perteneciente a Hinamori, provoco en ellos una gotita en la cabeza, esperando a ver a qué se debía tanto escándalo. Grande fue su sorpresa al divisar a un grupo de jóvenes, nótese que eran, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Abarai Renji, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Ichimaru Gin, Hinamori Momo siendo cargada en el hombro de Yukio dentro de un costal y en una situación similar se encontraba Kuchiki Rukia, que forcejeaba con tanta fuerza que Renji estaba batallando en mantenerla en alto.

-Déjame decirte que estas dentro de un costal –señaló Yukio de lo más tranquilo, dado que Momo al no poseer tanta fuerza como Rukia, permanecía tranquila por momentos. La joven castaña lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Bájame! –grito Momo de nuevo, propinándole un golpe en la espalda y otro en la cabeza, mientras Yukio luchaba por mantener la paciencia y por mantener quieta a la joven muchacha, Renji sentía que Rukia lo mataría en cualquier segundo.

-Renji –hablo Rukia con voz dulce, una fingida y para nada creíble, al menos para aquellos que la conocían de sobra, como en el caso de Renji, que al escucharla sintió como comenzaba a sudar frío y a temblar un poco.

-¿Si?

-¡BÁJAME AHORA MISMO! –ante aquella orden y la forma en la que se movió ágilmente la Kuchiki, logro zafarse de su captor y meterle la paliza de su vida, dejándolo en el piso totalmente inconsciente, con la cara pegada al piso.

Ichigo se talló un ojo para comprobar si efectivamente se encontraba despierto, no podía creer la facilidad con la que Rukia había vencido a su pelirrojo amigo y antes de darse cuenta, Yukio ya se encontraba con unos cuantos chichones en su cabeza, mientras Momo salía del costal realmente furiosa.

-¿Se puede saber por qué hicieron semejante cosa? –pregunto Rukia aún mareada, sintiendo como Momo se apoyaba un poco en ella igual o más mareada que ella.

-Queríamos traerlas al parque de diversiones y practicar el cómo sería secuestrar a alguien –explico Gin alegremente, ganándose un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de ambas hermanas.

-¡A secuestrar a otra persona! –chillo Momo, fulminándole con la mirada.

-¿Por qué querrías tu secuestrar a alguien? –pregunto Rukia de pronto, confundida y curiosa, pero al notar la creciente sonrisa en el rostro de Gin, decidió que tal vez no quería descubrirlo. –Así déjalo –musito, mientras Hitsugaya soltaba un suspiro, luego de haber comprobado si aquellos dos seguían aún con vida.

-Simplemente queríamos jugarles una pequeña broma, eso es todo –pronuncio Renji adolorido, divisando a lo lejos a Ichigo e Ishida, quienes observaban desconcertados.

-¡Hola chicos! –saludo Abarai levantándose del suelo, mientras Rukia ponía atención y sonreía a sus amigas.

-¿Qué fue lo que ustedes hicieron? –pregunto Ichigo enarcando una ceja, fijando su vista en la pelinegra amiga de Yuzu y Karin. No pudo evitar observarla con cuidado, ella traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro, una blusa purpura con el dibujo de un conejo bastante extraño en ella y unos tenis negros con purpura, el cabello lo traía recogido en dos coletas bajas y pudo notar que llevaba vendas en los brazos, cosa que lo extraño.

-¡Un secuestro! –dijo un alegre Gin, ganándose una fuerte patada en la espalda por parte de Momo y Rukia, quienes por el momento no olvidarían el hecho de que fueron tratadas como costal de papas.

-Ya cállate –gruño Toushiro, ante la mirada fulminante de sus hermanas. Rukia término por suspirar, señalando a su vez el parque de diversiones.

-Entremos de una vez, ya estamos aquí –musito, alegrando a sus hermanos quienes la abrazaron en respuesta, casi asfixiándola.

.

.

.

Kuchiki Byakuya no pudo evitar exhalar de nuevo, observando con atención la ventana de su oficina, situada en el piso más alto del edificio.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo? –aquella voz burlona, característica de Urahara Kisuke, resonó en todo el lugar crispándole los nervios. Sus ojos fríos se posaron en el sonriente hombre rubio, quien se abanicaba tranquilamente sentado frente a él.

Urahara Kisuke, dueño de la más grande fábrica de dulces en todo Japón, de aproximadamente treinta años, le observaba muy alegre, sentado a un lado de su hermosa esposa Shihouin Yoruichi.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? –pregunto irritado, esperando alguna respuesta seria, cosa que veía difícil conociendo a ese par.

-Nada, Byakuya-chan –musito Yoruichi con una sonrisilla felina –Solo quería decirte que hoy iré por Rukia –avisó serena, ante la mirada fulminante del Kuchiki mayor.

-¡No lo voy a permitir! –gruño repentinamente furioso, levantándose de su asiento.

-No es una pregunta, a ella misma le alegro la noticia –musito Urahara serio. –Deberías dejar de tratarla así, la terminaras perdiendo…

Byakuya frunció el ceño, molesto. Esos dos eran bastante felices al tener a Rukia con ellos, no podía evitar pensar que disfrutaban con la situación.

-Hagan lo que quieran –declaró al final, a sabiendas de que de todas formas no sería capaz de convencerlos de lo contrario.

-No hacía falta que lo dijeras, eso planeábamos hacer desde el inicio –señalo Urahara, observando como Yoruichi se levantaba de la silla elegantemente.

-¿Entonces a que vinieron? –cuestiono con notable molestia.

-¡A molestar! –musito Yoruichi alegremente.

.

.

.

Rukia se sentó mareada en aquella banca, todo le daba vueltas, mientras esperaba a que Yuzu y los demás regresaran de la montaña rusa.

-Toma –escucho la conocida voz de Kurosaki Ichigo, mientras le pasaba un jugo de uva, sentándose a su lado. La pelinegra asintió sin decir nada, llevándose la botella a los labios.

-Gracias –musito tranquilamente, Ichigo simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Debiste decir que no te gustaba subir a ese juego –regaño el peli naranja, al notar que la joven aún se encontraba un poco pálida. Rukia se limito a sonreír.

-No lo sabía, yo nunca antes había entrado a un parque de diversiones –Ichigo ante lo dicho, abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. Nunca había escuchado de alguien que no hubiera ido a uno de esos lugares antes, le parecía algo extraño, él y sus hermanas solían ir muy seguido.

-¿Y eso? –pregunto curioso.

La joven suspiro, sintiendo tan conocida sensación de nostalgia invadirla.

-Nii-sama no me dejaba, el suele decir que un Kuchiki debe permanecer siempre intachable –la joven cerro un poco los ojos, recordando las épocas de cuando era más pequeña. –Supongo que desde entonces ya me despreciaba –comento sin darse cuenta.

-¿Despreciarte? –pregunto confundido, mientras Rukia reaccionaba ante lo que ella misma había dicho inconscientemente.

-¡Rukia-chan, Ichi-nii! –aquel grito distrajo a ambos chicos, quienes miraron en la dirección en la que Yuzu y Yukio se acercaban.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Y los demás? –pregunto Rukia buscándolos con la mirada, sin encontrarlos. Yuzu sonrío avergonzada.

-Jugamos a los palillos –explico Yukio

-¿Para qué? – el rostro de Ichigo demostraba el desconcierto y curiosidad que sentía, mientras Yuzu animada comenzaba a hablar.

-Éramos un grupo demasiado grande, por se nos ocurrió dividirnos por parejas y como no sabíamos con quien ir a Karin se le ocurrió jugar a los palillos –musito contenta.

-Entonces a mi me toco con ella –señaló Yukio a Yuzu –Y a ti con mi hermana –una sonrisa ladina ocupo sus labios –Cuídala bien…-y en aquellas palabras, Ichigo pudo descifrar una amenaza muy disfrazada.

-Karin-chan esta con Hitsugaya-kun, Ran con Gin-san, Momo con Kira-san y Renji-san, Ishida y Nanao están por ahí jugando juntos –contó Yuzu haciendo memoria, mientras Rukia disimulaba la sonrisa divertida. –Nosotros solo veníamos a avisar, ¡Hasta luego! –se despidió, mientras comenzaba a caminar con Yukio a su lado.

-Vaya vaya –soltó la Kuchiki divertida.

.

.

.

Karin se cruzo de brazos esperando a que Hitsugaya se decidiera por lo que quería hacer de ahora al resto del día.

-No se –término por contestar restándole importancia. Karin mascullo una que otra cosa que el peliblanco no alcanzo a entender y la observo por primera vez en todo el rato.

Ella llevaba puesta una blusa celeste de manga corta, con un pantalón pesquero de mezclilla, unos tenis azules y su cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta.

-¿Me estas escuchando? –cuestiono Karin irritada, con las manos en las caderas y una mirada que demostraba lo enfadada que estaba.

Hitsugaya se encogió de hombros, mientras que Karin luchaba por mantener la compostura y no asesinar al mejor amigo de su hermano, ¿O era al revés?, se pregunto de pronto, distrayéndose en aquella extraña pregunta que rondo su mente de la nada.

-Vayamos por ahí –ofreció Hitsugaya amable, señalando el camino que llevaba a los juegos acuáticos. -¿O prefieres una casa del terror? –pregunto burlón, apuntando al lugar.

Karin frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía ese tonito al mencionar la casa del terror?

-De que va –musito soltando un largo suspiro –Vamos a la casa del terror –y en su mirada, un desafío choco contra el de ojos turquesas, ambos caminando en la misma dirección.

.

.

.

-¡Fue muy divertido! –exclamo la peli naranja muy feliz, colgada del brazo de Gin. El muchacho le sonrío divertido, mientras continuaba caminando en dirección a la rueda de la fortuna.

A lo lejos ambos divisaron a una pareja nada usual, Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia, ambos parecían discutir sobre algo que ninguno de los dos entendía y más lejos por otra sección noto a Kurosaki Karin y a Hitsugaya Toushiro en una situación similar.

-¿Pero qué les pasa? –pregunto Rangiku, observando un poco a su derecha a Yuzu y Yukio al borde de asesinarse el uno al otro, discutiendo sobre algo que tenía que ver con agua y descuido.

-Gracias –escucho Gin a su izquierda y noto a Momo y Kira sentados en una banca de lo más tranquilos, tomando un refresco. A diferencia del resto, ellos parecían haber logrado llevarse mejor y más adelante, Ishida, Nanao y Renji, comían en un restaurante. Parecían estar mejor que los que discutían.

-¡Eres un tonto! –chillo Yuzu furiosa, mientras Yukio le restaba importancia al asunto, ignorando los gritos que la menor de los Kurosaki pegaba.

Ambos, Rangiku y Gin, observaron a Ichigo y Rukia, quienes ahora meditaban sabrá Dios que.

-No te dejare subir a esos juegos de nuevo –gruño Ichigo cruzado de brazos, meditando los posibles juegos a los que la Kuchiki pudiese subir sin marearse o ponerse mal.

-Me gustan –se quejo la muchacha soltando un suspiro -¿Y a la rueda de la fortuna? –pregunto ilusionada, señalando el juego. Ichigo lo pensó un segundo, no era peligroso ni demasiado rápido, estaría bien para ella.

-De acuerdo –accedió, siguiéndola de cerca. Ya era un par menos discutiendo, cosa que tranquilizo a Rangiku y sobre todo a Gin, quien ahora esperaba a ver en lo que terminaría la pequeña discusión con Hitsugaya y Karin.

-No fue para tanto –dijo el peliblanco recargado en un árbol, observando a Karin quien estaba bastante pálida.

-No fue eso –dijo al fin, sobándose la rodilla. –Me resbale y pegue y vi algo bastante extraño en el piso que no fui capaz de saber que era…

Hitsugaya entonces comprendió, una reacción normal en cualquiera que esté en un lugar oscuro y vea algo raro en el piso.

-Ya veo, supongo que es mejor la montaña rusa, ¿no? –sonrío amable, provocando un ligero sonrojo en Karin, quien simplemente asintió.

.

.

.

-Ya cálmate –gruño Yukio, esperando a poder subir al juego acuático al cual habían decidido ir –Ya me disculpe, pensé que había sido tu culpa –repitió por quinta vez a una furiosa Yuzu.

La castaña le observo seriamente, parada a su lado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La muchacha simplemente se limito a ignorarle de nuevo, esperando a que el día acabara. Aunque no sabía lo que esperaba, simplemente debía marcharse a su casa y avisar a los demás que se iba, ¿no?

-Mejor me voy…-pronuncio comenzando el camino que la llevaría a la salida del juego, ante lo cual sintió como aprisionaban su muñeca con delicadeza y detenían su andar.

-No te vayas –musito Yukio, desviando su mirada de la castaña quien enarco una ceja –Lo siento, no debí haberte culpado a ti de haberme empujado en la alberca –un ligero sonrojo coloreo las mejillas de Yuzu, quien asintió, volviendo a pararse a un lado de Yukio, quien seguía sosteniendo su mano.

.

.

.

-¿Contenta? –pregunto Ichigo con una ligera sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, mientras observaba a la joven de cabellos negros asentir con una bella sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-Sí, muchas gracias Ichigo –agradeció mientras le sonreía aun más ampliamente.

-Dime, ¿Por qué tienes esas vendas en tus brazos? –pregunto curioso, a lo que ella término por ponerse triste. –No tienes que contármelo si no quieres…

-Fue en mi último combate –dijo con voz serena –Práctico algo que es parecido al Kendo, pero con espadas reales, combinado con otras artes marciales, suelo ir a algunas competencias y la última fue hace dos días y es en donde salí herida –contó llevándose una mano al lugar afectado –No negare que me gusta, pero mi hermano exagera con ello y me lo impone como una responsabilidad, hace tanto tiempo ya que no disfruto al pelear –sonrío amarga

Ichigo se paso una mano por el rebelde cabello, despeinándolo.

-Yo práctico el tiro con arco –musito en un intento de distraer a la chica de cabellos negros, por alguna razón no soportaba ver esa expresión en su rostro, le iba mejor la sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto la joven emocionada –Me gustaría tanto aprenderlo…-la joven recordó a aquella persona, a él que tanto amaba practicar eso.

-Si tú me enseñas yo te enseño –pronuncio Ichigo sonriéndole por primera vez, a lo que Rukia divertida asintió.

-Si te interesa, con gusto –ambos se dieron la mano en señal de cerrar un trato, mientras seguían caminando por el lugar, notando como el cielo comenzaba a obscurecer.

-Me gusta el tener amigos –comento Rukia, sintiendo el viento chocar con su rostro suavemente. –No suelo tener muchos…

Ichigo la observo de reojo, podía notar a simple vista que su carácter era fuerte, valiente y decidido, tal vez por ello Rukia solía querer hacer todo sola, pensando que ella era suficiente.

-Ya tienes uno más –dijo sin pensar, sobre saltando a Rukia.

-Gracias –aquello tomó por sorpresa a Ichigo, quien escucho a lo lejos la voz de Yuzu y Yukio, quienes se acercaban en compañía de los demás.

-¿Cómo les fue? –pregunto Nanao, quien hasta el momento había estado riendo con las cosas que Renji le contaba, por su lado, Karin levanto la vista a la espera de que alguno contestara.

-Muy bien –hablo Matsumoto colgada del cuello de Gin, para la nada sorpresa de sus amigas. Entonces todos siguieron caminando a la salida del parque, escuchando las diferentes actividades que habían realizado aquel día, sin notar que cada uno de ellos, comenzaba a entablar relaciones estrechas con aquellos con los que a propósito el destino había mandando a pasar el día, con la clara excepción de Renji, Ishida y Nanao.

-¡Rukia! –aquella conocida voz la llamo con amabilidad, una voz femenina. Todos a su vez miraron para aquella dirección, algunos a sabiendas de quien era, otros con curiosidad y Rukia bastante contenta.

-¡Yoruichi! –musito lanzándose a los brazos de una mujer alta, de buen cuerpo y larguísimos cabellos purpuras, ojos color del ámbar y piel morena. La mujer la recibió con cariño, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo maternal. -¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto cuándo se separo de ella.

-Vinimos por ti –contesto, ante el desconcierto de todos los presentes.

-¿Cómo? –parpadeó sin entender.

Yoruichi sonrío cual felino, abrazándola de nuevo.

-Vivirás con Kisuke y conmigo…

.

.

.

Continuara….

.

.

.

¡Por fin acabe el capitulo!~

Espero les haya gustado, y espero no haber tardado mucho en publicarlo, en fin.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me mandaron review, se los agradezco mucho.

Espero estén todos bien.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato.


	5. Chapter 4: De peticiones y favores

Capitulo 4

De peticiones y favores.

.

.

.

Rukia parpadeo un par de veces confundida. Tal vez era por la sorpresa de la noticia o el miedo a la reacción de su hermano. ¿Vivir con Yoruichi?, no le parecía una mala idea, en realidad sabia a la perfección que ellos cuidarían de ella como si fueran sus padres y que no la presionarían tanto como Byakuya lo haría.

-¿Rukia? –La voz preocupada de Yoruichi la saco de sus profundos pensamientos -¿No quieres? –pregunto la mujer un tanto entristecida. Rukia negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso, es solo que estoy sorprendida –confeso un poco apenada –Nii-sama se pondrá furioso –dijo, ligeramente enojada. Yoruichi rio divertida.

-¿Cuándo me ha preocupado lo que tu hermano piense? –Pregunto abrazando de nuevo a Rukia –Te espero en la casa, inclusive tus hermanos vivirán conmigo por un tiempo –dijo animada – De todos modos, Byakuya-chan tiene que salir del país por unos días así que tampoco se opuso mucho al tema…

Rukia pareció aliviada, mientras escuchaba las exclamaciones de alegría de sus hermanos, diciendo que por lo menos podrían estar con ella algunos días más o cosas por el estilo.

-Está bien pues, solo déjame ir por algo a la mansión y te alcanzo luego ¿sí? –Yoruichi asintió, subiendo de nuevo a su automóvil, despidiéndose de todos con la mano.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Ichigo incrédulo, al igual que Matsumoto y los demás. Rukia se volvió ligeramente para verlo.

-¡Nuestro descanso! –exclamo muy sonriente. Ichigo ladeo un poco la cabeza sin comprender del todo, mientras Rukia y Momo se abrazaban bastante animadas.

-Hoy no tendré que ir –suspiro Yukio por su parte, ante el asentimiento de Hitsugaya.

-Descanso por primera vez en cinco años –dijo el peliblanco por su parte. Nanao se acomodo los lentes, al parecer siendo la única que comprendía un poco más la situación que el resto de los presentes. Karin frunció ligeramente el ceño, a sabiendas de que algo no estaba bien y Yuzu permanecía seria y callada.

-Ya me lo imaginaba –comento Karin a Yuzu y Nanao, mientras analizaba un poco más la situación en la que Rukia se encontraba. Yuzu parpadeo confundida.

-¿El qué? –pregunto

-¿Es normal que Rukia reaccione de esa manera ante cualquier situación? –pregunto a ambas chicas, Yuzu negó.

-Ella es muy calmada, alegre sí, pero rara vez celebra algo –comento Nanao sinceramente desconcertada, sabía que Karin algo sospechaba, pero aun no sabía qué era lo que pensaba.

-He ahí mi punto, Rukia está celebrando que Kuchiki Byakuya se va del país por unos días ¿no?, ¿Por qué habría de celebrar algo tan trivial, si se supone que ella está acostumbrada a estar lejos de él? –pregunto, mientras que Yuzu asentía concediéndole la razón.

-Bueno, sabemos que a ella no le gusta vivir en la mansión Kuchiki –repuso Nanao, mientras escuchaban la plática de Rukia y Toushiro.

-¿Y por qué será? –ante aquella cuestión, Nanao no supo que contestar. –Ella nunca ha querido hablarnos de nada que tenga que ver con su vida fuera de nosotras, y esto me hace dudar bastante de que sea feliz –pronuncio bajo, mientras observaba la brillante sonrisa que mostraba al estar con Toushiro y Renji.

-En algo tienes razón, su sonrisa al estar con ellos es tan resplandeciente y la que suele mostrar siempre es tan vacía y nostálgica –murmuro Yuzu ligeramente contenta de ver a Rukia un tanto más tranquila. Nanao suspiro.

_-Si supieran _–pensó, observando como Ichigo miraba a Rukia, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Nanao sonrió divertida. –Por lo menos habrá alguien que la sostenga –dijo muy por lo bajo, regresando a la conversación que mantenían las mellizas.

.

.

.

Rukia se estiro cual gato, sintiendo el roce de su cabello en sus mejillas y el frio viento colarse por las ventanas abiertas. Sus pasos resonaron en la habitación con suavidad, mientras el tenue chirrido que emitieron las bisagras de la ventana al cerrarlas sobresaltó a Rukia. La pelinegra suspiro, fijándose en la hora marcada por su reloj, las cinco y media de la mañana.

-Otra vez –se quejo llevándose una mano al pecho, su corazón latía desenfrenado. Sentía la frente ligeramente húmeda y las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas. Esa pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez, sin dejar de perseguirla. Esa pesadilla que duraba casi toda la noche y que la ponía tan inquieta, esa en la que se despertaba siempre en la misma parte.

Rukia observo por un segundo el techo, tratando de tranquilizar el latido de su corazón y por un segundo, creyó estar de vuelta en la pesadilla, sentía una increíble ansiedad que la carcomía por dentro, un miedo profundo que la invadió. Sin poder evitarlo, Rukia se sentó en el suelo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ligeramente.

No recordaba la pesadilla, pero siempre le dejaba un temor del que tardaba mucho en deshacerse. Sentada en el suelo, escondió la cara entre sus brazos, abrazada a sus piernas, sintiendo como las lágrimas fluían libres.

No era consciente del tiempo fluyendo, solo quería que todo acabara, que esas malditas pesadillas dejaran de perseguirla.

-¿Rukia? –la voz rasposa de Yoruichi la hizo caer en la cuenta de que ya el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, de que ya eran las nueve de la mañana y de que ella seguía horrorizada. -¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto la morena agachándose a la altura de Rukia, quien simplemente se intento limpiar las lágrimas.

-No pasa nada –mintió, a lo que Yoruichi frunció un poco el ceño. –Todo estará bien –dijo, intentando animarse a sí misma.

-¿Desde a qué horas estas levantada? –cuestiono la mujer enarcando una ceja. Rukia ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-Desde las cinco y media de la mañana, ¿Por qué?..

Yoruichi suspiro, a sabiendas de que Rukia llevaba en ese lugar todo el tiempo desde que se despertó.

-¿Tan temprano? –pregunto de nuevo, abriendo las ventanas de la habitación. Rukia asintió levemente.

-Tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo –sonrío, parándose del suelo sin dificultad.

-Eso es lo que te puso así, entonces –comento la peli morada. -¿De qué era tu pesadilla?

Rukia se encogió de hombros. No la recordaba.

-No me acuerdo –contesto riendo con cierto nerviosismo. _Mentira._

-Vaya, ojala no la vuelvas a tener –pronuncio Yoruichi mientras la abrazaba. –El desayuno está listo –aviso acercándose a la salida de la habitación –Por cierto, me alegra que aun conserves tu collar –dicho esto, salió dejando a Rukia sola, sentada en la cama.

-No quiero recordarla, eso es todo –murmuro, acercándose a su armario. Sus ojos se fijaron en el collar que llevaba puesto desde siempre y una ligera sonrisa adorno sus labios. -Miyako-nee san –susurro entristecida.

.

.

.

Ise Nanao frunció mucho el ceño, mientras escuchaba a su prometido hablar con Lisa. Aquella carta había llegado desde Francia y la persona que la enviaba tenía que ser precisamente de ella.

-Shiba Miyako –musito, lanzando la carta sobre su cómoda. Nanao se acomodo los lentes, mientras se decidía a leer la carta. Habían pasado cerca de diez años en los que nadie sabía nada de ella, exceptuándola a ella, claro.

¿Leerla o ignorarla?, tenía esas opciones muy validas para escoger, pero de sobra sabía que terminaría leyéndola como siempre.

-Veamos –murmuro dejando el sobre de la carta a un lado de ella.

_Para: Ise Nanao._

_Hola Nanao-chan, ¿Cómo estás?, espero muy bien._

_Veras, esta carta es para informarte que iré de visita a Karakura, mi esposo tiene algunos asuntos por allá y se por Lisa que tu y Rukia han vuelto a la ciudad._

_En verdad me gustaría verte y a la pequeña Rukia también. Pero sé que tal vez lo segundo no se pueda, ¿verdad?, bueno, es mejor que hablemos cuando llegue. _

_Mi vuelo llega en tres días._

_Hasta luego._

_Atte: Miyako._

Nanao releyó sorprendida la carta mil veces más antes de levantarse de su cama con apresuro. Shiba Miyako llegaría ese mismo día a la ciudad. ¡Tonta de ella por no haber leído la carta antes!

-¡Lisa! –aquel grito sobresalto a su hermana mayor, quien la miro desconcertada cuando la vio llegar corriendo hasta donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto confundida al notar la inusual expresión preocupada de Nanao.

-Hoy llegan Kaien y Miyako a la ciudad –respiro hondamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Lisa se levanto de golpe de su asiento.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –cuestiono apresurada, tomando el teléfono de su casa para marcarle a alguien en particular. –Tch, no contesta.

Nanao entonces escucho voces en la puerta, mientras que una hermosa mujer de larguísimos cabellos castaños obscuros y ojos del mismo color, aparecía en el lugar.

-Miyako –musitaron ambas a unisonó, mientras que la mujer sonreía amable.

-Estoy de vuelta –sonrío y detrás de ella apareció Shiba Kaien, con una mirada seria.

.

.

.

Ichigo soltó un largo suspiro, observando las hojas de los arboles caer, una a una. Pudo escuchar unas cuantas voces en la entrada de su casa y una de ellas la reconoció como la de Rukia.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías, Rukia –escucho que le decía Karin en un tono ligeramente preocupado.

-Te prometí que vendría ¿no? –contesto la pelinegra con un tono de lo más tranquilo. –Tuve que ir a hacer algo antes –explico, mientras subía las escaleras detrás de Karin y Yuzu.

-¿Dónde está Momo? –pregunto Karin curiosa, al no verla por ningún lado.

-Creo que fue a una cita o algo así –dijo, intentando recordar a donde se había ido la pequeña Momo.

-¿Cita? –preguntaron ambas mellizas a coro, con un ligero tono pícaro. Rukia asintió divertida.

-Creo que es con Izuru-san, si mal no recuerdo…

-¡¿El amigo de Ran-chan?! –pregunto Yuzu en un grito sorpresivo. Ichigo logró escuchar la risa sincera que Rukia soltó.

-Sí, sí, si –repitió la Kuchiki, terminado de subir las escaleras.

-¿Kurosaki-kun? –escucho la voz de Inoue llamándolo, a lo que él la observo antes de alborotarse el cabello con su mano.

-Ishida no tarda en llegar –repuso él de pronto, observando la hora del reloj, ese cuatro ojos le había jurado que llegaría a las dos de la tarde y ya eran cerca de las cinco. Inoue sonrió inocente.

-No te apures, mejor le llamo llegando a mi casa. Tal vez algún alíen lo secuestro –dijo de pronto, como si en verdad creyera eso. ¿O será que tal vez se lo decía en serio?

-Está bien, vete con cuidado Inoue –musito con diversión. Intentaba en verdad creer que Inoue no le hubiese dicho eso en serio.

Inoue Orihime asintió un par de veces exageradamente, levantándose del suelo en dirección a la salida del hogar de los Kurosaki. Ichigo se dejo caer en su cama, escuchando las voces de sus hermanas y la de Rukia.

-¿Y Yukio? –pregunto Yuzu a Rukia, ligeramente sonrojada. Rukia parpadeo un par de veces antes de comprender.

-Yu-chan se quedo a entrenar –una sonrisa ladina se pinto en su cara -¿Por qué preguntas, Yuzu? –canturreo burlona. La castaña sintió su cara arder.

-P-¡por nada! –chillo ante las risas de Karin y su amiga.

-No te apenes, siendo sincera ¿te gusta? –cuestiono Karin, Ichigo presto más atención a la posible respuesta.

-¡NO! –grito extremadamente nerviosa.

-Si te gusta, por mí no te detengas –hablo la menor de los Kuchiki restándole importancia.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué es que si todos ustedes son hermanos, llevan apellidos distintos? –pregunto Karin curiosa.

Repentinamente, Rukia se quedo bastante silenciosa, como meditando su contestación.

-Como se los diré –dijo más para sí misma. Karin notó la duda enmarcada en su rostro y la sombra de la tristeza sumida en sus ojos.

-Si no quieres decirnos no es problema –dijo Yuzu apresurada.

Rukia soltó todo el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones y sonrió enormemente.

-¡No es eso!, el hecho de que no somos hermanos de sangre no es ningún secreto para nadie –contesto divertida, ante las desencajadas mandíbulas de las hermanas Kurosaki.

-¿No lo son? –aquel farfullo atropellado fue producto de la sorpresa, mientras que Rukia acomodaba su barbilla en su mano, sonriendo. –Lo parecen…

-Supongo que sí, todos nosotros crecimos juntos –recordó con una media sonrisa el rostro del pequeño Toushiro y el pequeño Yu-chan.

-¿Cómo era Yukio de pequeño? –pregunto Yuzu interesada a lo que Rukia soltó una carcajada, Yukio era todo un caso de pequeño.

-¿En una sola palabra? –pregunto, a lo que ambas asintieron –Problemático…

Yuzu parpadeo incrédula y Karin se unió a las carcajadas de Rukia.

-El siempre solía jugarlas muy buenas –pronuncio entre risas –Era muy afecto a hacernos bromas a todo el mundo…

Yuzu pareció pensárselo un momento, sonriendo, mientras que Rukia se acercaba hasta su oído sin que la castaña lo notara.

-¿Te gusta, verdad? –soltó en un susurro, sacándole tremendo susto a Yuzu, quien salto hacia atrás instintivamente. –Que por cierto, Toushiro me comento que estaba comenzándose a enamorar de alguien –dijo, observando de reojo la reacción de Karin.

-¿Ah, sí? –pregunto intentando sonar calmada, para sus manos que ahora se cerraban en puños, la delataron por completo.

Rukia retuvo las ganas de reír, fingiendo una cara seria. ¿Qué cual era su intención?, que por lo menos ese par aceptara que por lo menos se sentían atraídas por sus dos queridos hermanitos. Con Matsumoto había sido cosa fácil, ella de inmediato le había soltado que Gin le fascinaba, pero ese par era más terco.

-M-me alegro por él –soltó lo más claramente que pudo, una extraña sensación de dolor y rabia la inundo de un momento a otro. Rukia asintió convencida.

-Sí, yo también –de nuevo las ganas de reír se apoderaron de ella, pero debía ayudar a esa pequeña terca, después de todo, había sido una petición del propio Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"_Siete horas antes"_

_Kuchiki Rukia se encontraba sentada en una banca fuera de su aula de entrenamiento, con su mochila a su lado y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. A su lado, un chico peliblanco tartamudeaba toda clase de incoherencias._

_-Tú no eres así –comento la pelinegra, tomando un sorbo de agua. Hitsugaya palideció._

_-Jeje –río nerviosamente, observando las delicadas acciones de su hermana. No sabía ni por dónde empezar. Es su mejor amiga, pensó frustrado._

_-Dime de una vez, tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo que ir a casa de Ichi…digo de Karin –se corrigió a tiempo, ante la mirada acusadora de Toushiro._

_-¿Ichi? –Pregunto pícaro -¿No será, Ichigo? –Rukia enrojeció ahogándose con el agua que se estaba tomando._

_-¡N-no! –exclamo tan roja como un tomate, luego de haberse recuperado de su casi ahogo. –Ahora dime, ¿Por qué tanto misterio, Shiro?_

_El peliblanco dudo un instante antes de soltar todo a Rukia, ¿Quién podría ayudarle si no era ella?_

_-Veras…a mí me gusta…-de nuevo dudaba en decírselo, ¡Dios, ella era su hermana!, ¿Qué había de malo en decírselo?, que ella es su mejor amiga, se contesto de nuevo a el mismo._

_-Karin, ¿verdad?-inquirió Rukia, sonriendo ampliamente cual gato. Hitsugaya sintió que el que se ahogaba ahora era él. –No soy tonta, me di perfectamente cuenta desde nuestro paseo en el parque de diversiones._

_-¿Y qué me dices tú? –contraataco, a lo cual Rukia simplemente ladeo la cabeza un poco, sin entender a que se refería._

_-No te entiendo –admitió confusa. Hitsugaya suspiro, ella no lo había notado y tal como lo esperaba, Ichigo tampoco._

_-Nada, quiero pedirte algo, un gran favor._

_-¿Un favor?, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"_

-Enseguida vengo –hablo Karin saliendo enfadada de su habitación, seguida de Yuzu, dejando a la Kuchiki sola, que se paro en el pasillo con una ligera sonrisilla.

-Ayudarte, ¿eh? –musito en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de que Ichigo estaba subiendo las escaleras. –De todos modos creo que será sencillo, je –sonrió triunfal.

-¿Qué es lo que te será sencillo? –pregunto el otro con su usual ceño fruncido. Rukia sorprendida, intento excusarse. –Y no me inventes excusas…

Rukia suspiro derrotada.

-No te gustara la respuesta en lo más mínimo –advirtió tranquila.

-Por algo ha de ser, ¿Me lo dirás? -pregunto acercándose hasta quedar parado frente a ella. Rukia asintió.

-Pero no aquí –repuso, mientras Ichigo abría la puerta de su habitación, Rukia paso y sentó en su cama, meditando si decirle o inventarle cualquier cosa.

-Ya, habla…

-No te enojes, ¿De acuerdo? –Ichigo asintió no del todo convencido. –Toushiro se enamoro de Karin y quiere empezar a salir con ella, pero quiere que le ayude a averiguar qué es lo que ella siente –dijo rápidamente.

-¿Qué? –aquello sí que lo tomo desprevenido. No se lo hubiese esperado. -¿Hitsugaya…? Y, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?

Rukia sonrió ampliamente.

-A eso me refería con sencillo, Ichigo. Ella también está enamorada de él, pero no lo quiere aceptar –Rukia se llevo un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, mirándole intensamente. -¿Acaso te molesta? –pregunto esta vez preocupada por su hermano.

-No es eso, conozco a Toushiro de sobra y sé que jamás se atrevería a lastimar a Karin, es más la sorpresa. –musito sincero, escuchando los pasos en las escaleras.

-Debo regresar con ellas, gracias por ser comprensivo –agradeció regalándole una enorme sonrisa, para luego regresar apresurada a la habitación de Karin.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué paso?! –pregunto Hitsugaya agitado en cuanto vio llegar a Kuchiki Rukia.

-Hola a ti también –dijo sarcástica, sentándose en la cama de Toushiro. –Tienes una enorme oportunidad, solo falta que TU seas sutil y se lo digas más adelante, cuando ella acepte sus sentimientos, déjame decirte que es muy terca y orgullosa.

Hitsugaya le sonrió, mientras que Yukio y el se miraban a los ojos.

-Yu-chan, Yuzu ni siquiera pudo negarlo –dijo, tirándose en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-Y ahora es nuestro turno de echar una mano, ¿no? –dijo Toushiro a Yukio muy bajito, observando como Rukia parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién será más terca? –pregunto Yukio interesado, comenzando a planear distintas cosas.

.

.

.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas? –pregunto Nanao preocupada, observando con serenidad a la pareja que se encontraba sentada frente a ella.

-Queremos ver a Rukia, eso es todo –contesto Kaien seriamente, con la vista fija en Kyoraku Shunsui, prometido de Nanao.

-Pero es…-intento decir Lisa.

-Arriesgado, lo sé, pero hemos hablado con Byakuya y nos permitirá verla, habrá protección –pronuncio Miyako esperanzada.

-Se que Rukia es muy importante para ti, pero ten en cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado –razono Kyoraku.

-Lo sabemos, pero es necesario que la veamos –dijeron decididos.

Lejos de ahí, un grupo de personas sonreían maliciosos con la foto de Rukia entre sus manos.

-Será pronto…muy pronto.

-Habrá que ser cuidadosos, están todas aquí –sonrió otro con maldad.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

¡Por fin acabe el capitulo!~

Espero les haya gustado, y espero no haber tardado mucho en publicarlo, en fin.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me mandaron review, se los agradezco mucho.

Espero estén todos bien.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato.


End file.
